vidyabrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Grotesque Steve's 1st Birthday
The Battle of Sabi's Squad was fought on Discord, during the End of Cult of Steve era, between the allies and Sabi. During the celebration of the first ever Stevepost on /v/, Steve cultists decided to launch an attack on Sabi and his lackeys by flooding gifs and images of Grotesque Steve. This was the best and last moment of Cult and Steve's history. After the reputation of multiple autists in the cult had become poor, various users decided to go all out and launch an attack on various roster faggot Discord servers, as a thanks to the original creator of the Groteqsue Steve model. In response, commander Sabi Wasabi initiated a plan of getting his followers to report all the users who had participated. The plan had relied on Sabi posting the information of the users on twitter, as the raid accounts were merely burner accounts. Prelude In late September 2019, Janitors Kaleb and Shaq had decided to plan a raid on various other rosterfag servers. Why? Who knows. But it was a funny idea, giving how many people felt uncomfortable looking at Grotesque Steve's model alone. Soon afterwards, the Steve army had prepared for war. Various users had multiple bot accounts ready to flood the servers, and users had gathered up all the images and gifs they wanted to send. All they had to do was wait... until Steve's birthday. The servers that were targetted were some of the largest rosterfag servers, belonging to many smash leaker e-celebs such as Sabi's Squad, PapaGenos' Forest Maze, Assist Alliance, Billybo10's server, just to name a few. They were surely 1000< users strong. Cult of Steve had an army of roughly 10 autists with nothing better to do than shitpost about a party game for children. Battle The first phase of the battle began with various bot accounts joining various servers. Lots of confusion occured in all of the servers, and some of the moderators had decided to revoke invite links temporarily. Some of the bot accounts had been banned. However, the cultists had some of their accounts. This was it. Their time to strike. Bots had then began to spam the ever loving shit out of gifs of Steve whipping out his giant shit covered cock, or him ramming Banjoke from behind. There were also reportedly images of mutilated babies and other various gore. Much like everything Vidya Bros does, the raid was completely ineffective. Although, at least the reactions were pretty funny at the time. Especially's Sabi's reaction on twitter. Aftermath Following the events at the rosterfag servers, cultists noticed that the raid also seemed to have little impact and besides the fact that it was Steve's birthday, nothing of note happened with the possible exception being that Shaq, Snakebro, Yotsuba and various others had their accounts were locked and eventually deleted. Hey, we tried. Although the raid accomplished very little, the aftermath would lead to the events that resulted in the 1st ever demotion of a Vidya Bros janny. Some users debate that this lead to the server getting taken down. Category:Events